Plastic laminated cards are used for a multiplicity of purposes. For example, cards of this type are often provided for purposes of identification and contain printed information, as well as perhaps pictures or other information on one or both sides and which card is sealed between two plastic sheets. Driver's licenses are typical of these standard laminated products. Frequently, it is desirable that an end user provide information on the identification card and have the capability to assemble it in laminated form. For example, an end user may request an identification card from an organization and that organization may forward to the end user the card and other information, whereby the user can complete the information required by the card and laminate the card between plastic sheets also provided the end user by the organization.
Self-sealing identification cards are, of course, not new per se. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,077 a transparent plastic substrate is secured by permanent adhesive to a base stock or bond paper and a release liner, the base stock and release liner each covering approximately one-half of a plastic substrate. The base stock has printing on it which can be completed by an end user by removing the release liner from the remaining half and exposing the adhesive, the end user may fold the portion of the transparent plastic substrate previously covered by the release liner and now with exposed adhesive over the face of the base stock to adhesively secure the plastic substrate to the base stock, thereby covering and protecting it. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,080, there is disclosed a similar type of laminated identification card in which one or more intermediate or record copies of the identification card are provided in addition to the materials forming the laminated plastic card.